Querida y Sexy Maestra
by Santana Black
Summary: ¿Y que tal si llegaras a ser 'casualmente' una maestra sustituta? ¿Que tal si 'Tu mejor amiga' te implicara en ello? Pero, ¿y si no supieras absolutamente nada? Y con nada, enserio...quiero decir nada. ¡Dedicado a Niaa!


— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que tendré 24 mascotas? — preguntaba la rubia de nuevo a la chica que se encontraba empujándola violentamente.

— ¡Si! ¡Por enésima vez si, Lindsay! — se fastidiaba la peli negra empujándola cada vez con más fuerza, mientras la rubia patinaba en sus tacones sólo por diversión, cayendo de vez en cuando encima de la chica que la empujaba, haciéndola enojar aún más.

— ¡Bien! ¡Será divertido! — festejaba la chica alzando los puños en señal de victoria.

—Si, divertido. — reía maliciosamente por lo bajo su 'amiga'.

— ¿Y tu donde estarás, Heather? — preguntó luego confundida la chica, mientras la otra abría los ojos pensando en una buena excusa.

—Ehhmm, tendré preparada una sorpresa para ti. Pero la verás hasta que termines de jugar con tus mascotas. — decía y la rubia se animaba aún mas.

— ¡Genial! ¡Adoro las sorpresas! — festejaba ella alzando sus brazos.

—Si bueno, ya llegamos…

La rubia se encontraba enfrente de una puerta blanca con una ventana en medio. Sin embargo, la ventana impedía su vista gracias a una cortina color crema.

— ¡Súper! ¿Aquí están mis mascotas? — preguntaba la rubia volteándose hacia su compañera, que parecía aliviada.

—Si. Ahora arréglate. — le pedía peinándole el cabello y abrochándole su corbatita, luego abotonaba los botones superiores de su blusa y volvía a voltearla. — Todos tuyos.

—De acuerdo, Heather. ¿Cuándo regresaras? — preguntó Lindsay casi dando brincos en sus tacones.

—Pronto…ahora ve. — la empujó mientras abría la puerta y la metía.

Dentro había unos veinticuatro chicos de séptimo grado sentándose en sus respectivos pupitres, unos hablando y otros simplemente esperando. En cuanto ambas entraron todos se quedaron callados.

Atrás de ellas se encontraba un amplio escritorio con una silla y al fondo un pizarrón verde con los gises a un costado.

—Buenos días…niños. — dijo esto Último Heather mientras veía de reojo a Lindsay.

—Buenos días maestra Heather. — respondieron todos al unísono no muy animados.

—Esta mañana tendrán clase por parte de la nueva maestra Lindsay. — informaba ella, y los murmureos comenzaban a resonar por el aula.

— ¿Por qué, maestra? — preguntaba una chica de aspecto dulce

—Porque tengo cosas que hacer, Cindy. — le respondía de mala gana y ella terminaba hundiéndose en su asiento.

— ¿Ya no nos dará clases de anatomía, maestra Heather? — reía un muchacho que parecía estar emocionado de estar al frente, y no por poner atención a la materia.

— ¡NO, DARRELL! Jamás hago eso. — se excusaba la chica cruzándose de brazos. — Como sea, por cualquier cosa que haya pasado hoy les dará clases la señorita Lindsay, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si maestra Heather…. —refunfuñaron ellos mientras la sonrisa de la peli negra se expandía.

—Suerte, Lindsay. — sonrió, la abrazó y dejo a la chica ahí, que permanecía estática al frente del aula.

Y los chicos estaban ahí, quietos, mirando a la nueva maestra.

—-Hola… —sonrió ella. — ¿Ustedes que son? ¿Perros o monos? Tal vez incluso peces…

Las chicas se miraron confundidas, mientras que los chicos intentaban no reír de ello.

—No…somos chicas. Y chicos. Jóvenes. — respondía educadamente Cindy con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Jóvenes? ¡Genial! ¡Yo también soy joven! — festejaba y los hombres se echaban a reír.

—Bueno, usted ya no es tan joven. — aclaraba sonriendo Darrell, mirándola de arriba abajo. — Pero si que es bella. — decía viendo por debajo de su cuello.

— ¡No seas puerco, Darrell! — le reprimía Cindy casi saltando de su asiento.

— ¿Celosa? — reía el junto con sus amigos, mientras Cindy ponía mala cara.

— ¡NO!

Después, uno de los chicos al lado de Darrell dejaba caer su lápiz.

—Oh, yo lo levanto. — ofrecía Lindsay agachándose. Entonces sus botones superiores se desabrochaban, dejando ver más de lo que debería.

—Wow. — se asombraban la mayoría de los chicos acercando sus miradas.

—Resiste a la tentación, Gabe. — le aconsejaba un pelirrojo atrás de manera reprobatoria.

— ¡Cállate, Josh! ¡Eso es vida! — reía mientras las chicas miraban asqueadas.

— ¿Qué nos enseñara hoy, señorita Lindsay? — preguntaba Cindy interrumpiendo a los chicos.

—Mmm, ¿enseñar? — se preguntaba la rubia, mientras un par de chicos festejaban.

—Sí. Darnos algún tema…aprender algo. O puede hacer una prueba. — le recomendaba Cindy mientras muchos comenzaban a abuchear.

— ¡Cállate, Cindy! — reprochaba una tal Snookie.

—Cierra la boca mejor, _Mildred. —_ retrucaba ella y la chica se callaba, visiblemente molesta.

—Ah, un tema. Mmm… — pensaba la rubia rascándose la cabeza. — Podría ser…

— ¿Cómo llevarse una chica a casa?

—-¿Cómo coquetear en las fiestas? — preguntó Snookie, o Mildred.

— ¡NO SEAN PUERCOS! — gritaba de nuevo Cindy.

La rubia seguía pensativa. No sabía exactamente a que se referían sus mascotas, hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza…si es que tenía una.

— ¿Una prueba? — preguntaba con ojos brillosos.

—Si

— ¿Cómo una de maquillaje?

—Ehhhh…no. — contestaba esta vez Josh, desde atrás.

—Pero podría ser una prueba de ropa…o lencería. — reía recargado en su respaldo Darrell.

—La maestra nos dejó unas preguntas de prueba. Aquí se encuentran. — le ofreció la hoja Cindy a la rubia, más ella no se acercaba.

—Bueno, pregúntame. — pidió entonces y dejaba a muchos alumnos confundidos.

—Se supone que…—

— ¡Quiero que me pregunten! — pedía ella, aunque la verdad no sabía exactamente que significaba 'preguntar'.

—Bueno…esta bien. — dijo Cindy no muy convencida. — ¿Cuánto duró la Segunda Guerra Mundial?

— ¡Fácil! Un día. Y muy doloroso.

— ¿Perdone? — preguntó de nuevo Candy, confundida.

— ¡SI! Pues en la feria de cosméticos de la Plaza Cristal sólo quedaba UN lápiz labial color coral intenso, y mientras todas nos peleábamos un chico grito. ¡ESTO ES LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL!

Todos los niños estaban boquiabiertos. La rubia siempre sonreía satisfecha.

—Creí que la respuesta era de 1939 a 1945. — susurraba Vicky detrás.

—Supongo que otra. — suspiraba Cindy buscando. — ¿Quién es el padre de la física?

—Ahhhhh… — pensaba Lindsay con un dedo en la barbilla. — Tyler, definitivamente.

— ¿Tyler?

— ¿No es el de Isla del Drama, ese reality viejo?

— ¿Por qué el? — preguntaba Candy interrumpiendo.

—Sencillo, es muy bueno en los deportes. Y tiene un estupendo físico, entonces es el padre de la física. — reía ella, recordando el buen cuerpo de su novio.

—Madre Santa. — se sorprendía Josh.

Sin embargo, la rubia seguía sonriente.

—Bueno, otra pregunta….

Cindy siguió con otras 18 preguntas más, de todas las cuáles Lindsay respondía a alguna cosa muy loca y sin sentido. A la mitad de las preguntas (o incluso menos) los chicos se acostumbraron y comenzaron a reír de sus respuestas.

Ella sólo se divertía jugando con sus mascotas.

—…Y así fue como conocí a mi mejor amiga en el mundo, Barbie. — sonreía ella.

— ¿No era Beth? — preguntaba divertida Vicky.

Entonces la puerta se abría bruscamente, dejando ver a una peli negra, Heather, muy molesta dando zapatazos por todos lados.

— ¿Qué pasa, Helen? — preguntaba la rubia confundida.

—Cállate. — la empujaba ella mientras se dirigía al escritorio.

—Pero maestra…— interrumpía Cindy.

—Tu también. — bufaba ella. — Por tu culpa me despidieron, ingrata.

— ¿Mía? ¿Cómo? ¿No te saludaron de besito en la mejilla? — preguntaba y Heather se golpeaba la frente.

—No tiene caso hablar contigo. — rezongaba ella volteándose. — Disfruta de tus mascotas por el resto de la eternidad.

En ese momento la peli negra furibunda abandonaba el lugar, dejando a la rubia confundida, y a todos callados.

— ¡NUEVA MAESTRA! — gritaba uno y todos se quedaban callados, bufando.

— ¡Y ES SEXY! — gritoneaba Darrell y entonces todos celebraban, aventando papeles y abrazándose unos a otros, mientras la rubia se confundía más y más.

**Bueno…hola n.n Si no he estado muy presente pero, debía darle un regalo a mi queridísima madre virtual así que… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NÍA!**

**Te quiero Nía n.n, y ojalá te haya gustado (y lo leas). Ya te mandare un mensaje cuando te conectes.**

**Y a los demás que igual lo lean, ojalá les haya gustado. Otro Drabble o como se diga :D**

**Los quiero**

**Bye'**

—**Santy' B.**


End file.
